


【北树】假亦真(上)

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现实向AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示：两个小学生的合同作业。虽然我们俩人共同拥抱OOC，但他们是幸福的！内含🚗di——如有不适，请及时下车，谢谢各位🙇
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 11





	【北树】假亦真(上)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示：  
> 两个小学生的合同作业。  
> 虽然我们俩人共同拥抱OOC，但他们是幸福的！  
> 内含🚗di——  
> 如有不适，请及时下车，谢谢各位🙇

☪︎⋆｡˚✩

“把我当成路易斯就好。”

松村北斗和田中树之间各取所需的关系是在松村北斗的这句话之后建立起来的。

田中树跨坐在松村北斗身上，一只手搭在对方的肩上，另一只夹着烟的手自然下垂，巧克力、苹果、茶、奶油的味道混在香烟里交杂在一起，环绕着沙发上的两人。田中树有规律的扭动着腰际上下起伏，下身吞咽着松村北斗的分身，他可以感觉到对方过热的柱体在自己的身体内抽插胀大，摩擦着自己柔软的内壁。交合的快感从后穴中流出，钻进田中树的身体，他不自觉地收紧双腿，但是没有爱意的快感根本无法冲击田中树的大脑。

田中树没有因为这一次的做爱得到任何一点的慰藉。

松村北斗永远都不是路易斯·杰西，就像森本慎太郎昨天对着烂醉后的田中树说的那样，“树，你和松村的关系太不正常了，松村不是杰西。”除了这一句，其他的话田中树早就混着酒和食物吐了出去，一丁点儿也没有记住。醒酒后的田中树脑子乱成一团，但是却还是记得杰西和京本大我谈笑的样子，杰西的眼里满是珍爱与疼惜，那是他没有见过的温柔，和杰西成为朋友的十一年间也从来都没有过。

田中树居高临下地看着靠在沙发上面无表情的松村北斗，企图将他和杰西重合，却发现自己做不到了。或许之前还可以欺骗自己，让自己活在幻想中，但在看到杰西亲吻京本大我之后他再也做不到欺骗自己了。

此刻的他在后悔为什么昨天要直接推门进杰西的房间，为什么没有在看到他俩亲吻时立刻离开，又为什么在被发现之后选择了落荒而逃。

“松村不是杰西。”

森本慎太郎的话一直重复的出现在耳边，像是在警告着他。田中树慢慢的开始有些焦躁，只想快点结束这场没有意义的性爱。

抬起手，猛吸了一口烟，仰头，吐出大片烟雾。

松村北斗看着在性爱中走神的田中树，抬手扶上他的腰，用力一挺把自己填入田中树体内更加敏感的私处。

“啊……”松村北斗猛的动作打乱了田中树机械的动作，不自觉的叫出声来。

“田中さん，专心点。”松村北斗的手箍住田中树的腰，抬起，又放下，一次又一次撞上田中树身体中最敏感的柔软点。被刺激到的田中树无法控制地发出愉悦的呻吟，后穴绞紧，死死地含住对方的性器，温热的内壁紧贴着，体内性器的轮廓变得更加清晰。

田中树可以感觉到松村北斗的前端在自己敏感点处反复磨蹭，一时接连起伏的快感把田中树的思绪拉回现实，连续的呻吟和喘息声混杂在一起飘进松村北斗的耳中，他似是极为满意的轻笑着，下身的速度丝毫不减，问道：“还要吗？”

田中树心里没有松村北斗，他也知道对方是把自己当成了京本大我，他们之间丝毫没有任何感情。但令田中树羞耻的一点是，即便是互不喜欢的两人，松村北斗却总是可以准确地找到自己身体的敏感点，和他做爱的时候自己总是能在身体层面上得到无比的快感，自己也会跟着他的节奏不自觉地迎合他。

“当然。”  
——泄欲好了，反正这种事情也不是一次两次了。

田中树转身把剩了半截的烟丢到烟灰缸里，一只手抓住自己半挺的性器快速地套弄着，刺激自己快一些用前面得到高潮，快一点射精。另一只手抚上松村北斗紧致的腰部，指腹摩擦着腰际的肌肉。这和杰西的腰触感完全不一样，虽然他只是以前在玩闹的时候摸过杰西的肚子和腰，圆圆鼓鼓的很可爱和他帅气的外面很不相符，这但种反差他也好喜欢。对田中树来说杰西的一切他都好喜欢，但自己对杰西来说只是个从小玩到大的哥哥罢了。

松村北斗看着田中树皱起的眉头、满面的失望，眼里却遍布着压抑不住的情欲，小声叹了口气。

抓着田中树的胳膊把他从自己身上抬起，从他体里抽出。突如其来的空虚感让田中树惊呼出声，他以为松村北斗同样是想结束这次无聊的性爱。

松村北斗起身翻过田中树的身体，用左手抓住他的两个手腕箍在田中树的腰际。松村北斗的身形和力气都比田中树大，所以很轻松的把田中树跪压在沙发上，扶着自己的性器直接挺入了田中树体内，从没有过的粗暴和深度撞的田中树眼前一黑。

“嗯啊……你干什么！”恶狠狠地转过头看向身后的那人。

“田中さん太不专心了。”松村北斗努力平稳着呼吸，右手抵住田中树的后颈，让田中树用极其难受的姿势承受着自己。抵着沙发靠背，在田中树体内抽插，一下又一下狠狠地冲撞着后穴，反复刺激着体内的敏感点。

从没有被松村北斗这样对待的田中树一时间感到不知所措，被对方掌握着自己的屈辱心包裹着情欲让身体更加的敏感，后入的深度和每一次顶入的晕眩感都让田中树的大脑几经恍惚。

松村北斗俯下身去亲吻田中树的后背，他吻的很轻很柔，像流水拂过田中树的身体，温柔得与正在侵犯自己的像是两个人。

“嗯啊……唔……”

后穴被操弄溢出来的汁液在松村北斗的撞击下，水声和着田中树支离破碎的呻吟声四散开来，一开始的疼痛变成了快感，他逐渐在性爱中迷失了自己。身体逐渐变得火热，刚刚半挺的前端现在肿胀的发热，从顶端溢出来的液体惹满了龟头。

“放开我……”

田中树不断扭动的自己的腰，上下摇动着自己的屁股，后穴一收一紧得渴望着更多。

松村北斗被他绞得差一点射出来，分身被紧致的后穴挤压的快感让他头皮发麻，他无法从快感中摆脱，田中树发出的略带痛苦又愉悦的呻吟惹得他近乎发疯。他放开压着田中树后颈的手，环住田中树的腰，抚慰着他的分身。

田中树感觉自己的膝盖已经要陷进沙发里，自己的双腿已经有些发麻，沉沦在满盈的情欲之中。他已经没有空闲去思考多余的屁话，他也没有余力去想象松村北斗是否能和杰西重合。他的双手被箍在身后，下穴被顶撞操弄，性器不断被爱抚，田中树爽得要疯掉了。

松村北斗的气息在耳边的散开，低喘富有磁性，呼出的热气喷在田中树的耳际。顺着田中树的耳朵吻到细长的侧颈，小口吮吸着还带着不轻不重地嗫咬，虎牙在后颈处留下一小排牙印。

田中树从上到下的每一根神经都依附着松村北斗的节奏。分身握在松村北斗手中被抚摸得浑身紧绷，身体在松村北斗怀里止不住的颤抖，快感如海啸般汹涌袭来，禁不住在松村北斗的手里射了出来，“啊啊啊.............”。

高潮之际耳边那个低沉的声音似乎说了什么，飘进几个破碎的音节，“ジュ......リ...ス......キ...。”身体里的那物也陡然加快速度抽插着，抵着田中树最柔软的点迸发出快意射了出来。

伴着高潮的余韵松村北斗又随意挺动了几下便从田中树体内退出，把射满的避孕套从自己分身上褪下来，打了个结丢到一旁的垃圾桶，转身离开走向浴室。失去桎梏的田中树，一下子瘫倒在沙发上，手被锢在身后久了有些僵硬无法起身，略微使用过度的后穴一收一缩间还残留着些许快感，电流般的窜向全身，激得他不受控制般颤栗着。

——刚刚松村他是不是说了什么？算了，不重要，他能和我说什么，不过是泄欲时候的胡言乱语罢了。

☪︎⋆｡˚✩

X大校园

田中树坐在教室里右手拿着笔假装记着笔记，左手一下一下不轻不重地给自己捶着腰。  
——松村那人也太过了，用那个姿势还做那么狠，我歇了两天还是腰疼腿酸，搞什么啊害我行动不便。

那日趁着松村北斗在浴室，田中树胡乱套上自己的衣服，也没等松村北斗出来就逃离似的冲回了宿舍，这几日也丝毫没有联系对方，反正不过是场互相“慰藉”的交易。

坐在田中树身边的森本慎太郎看了眼田中树的表情和动作心下了然，在桌子下用笔盖戳了戳身边的人，小声说道：“又和松村见面了？”

田中树不着痕迹地轻轻点头。

“你怎么又？”被好友略带生气的眼神注视着田中树不由地撇过头去，盯着空白的笔记本，像是在逃避。“我都说了很多次了，你和松村这样没有意义，你何必”

“我知道，我知道的，，，”田中树有些不耐烦地打断森本慎太郎的话，“可我有什么办法，杰西他，已经有京本了。”声音一下子消沉了下去。

看着自己好友为情所困的样子，森本慎太郎深知自己也帮不上什么忙，伸手捞过田中树面前被他拿笔画的乱七八糟的笔记本，翻到崭新的一面，“我给你记笔记！你这门课要是再考不过，就等着延迟毕业吧！”嘴里发着牢骚，但是却一笔一划认认真真抄写着教授PPT上列举的各类历史事件。

田中树和森本慎太郎是大一新生会的时候认识的，那天他们系的男生们都忙着向为数不多的几个同系女性“推销”着自己。没考上理想专业的田中树自然是开心不起来，坐在一边喝着闷酒，本想去离音乐学院最近的工程院，结果没成功，调剂来现在这个专业，浑身散发的不爽气氛，邻座的同学都感受到了似的端着酒杯去了别处。

——海洋生物什么鬼专业啊，毕业了之后能干什么？养企鹅吗！

正当田中树端着酒大口大口往肚子里灌的时候，森本慎太郎就出现了，拿着杯子满脸微笑，礼貌的问：“我可以坐这吗？”田中树也不好拒绝就点了点头。结果没想到两人兴趣相投，完完全全的相谈甚欢，就这么慢慢成为了无话不谈的朋友。

虽然日本文化史的教授讲课十分无聊，但是从不会拖堂也算得上是这位教授的一大优点，田中树和森本慎太郎收拾好东西走下楼，还没到门口就看到路易斯杰西在他们教学楼门口站着，深红的卷发，高挑的身材，十分显眼，手上似乎还拎着一个粉色的袋子。

“是杰西。”森本慎太郎用手肘碰了碰身边的人。

“嗯。”一瞬间田中树的脸上闪现了太多感情，欣喜的，慌乱的，最后变成失落的。杰西温柔的低头吻向京本大我的那个画面在他的脑袋里挥之不去，像是一遍又一遍地提醒着自己的失恋与挫败。

“要不走2号门？”指了指右侧走廊的森本慎太郎略略担忧地看向好友，虽然体会不到喜欢一个人快十年是什么感觉，但是这个节点田中树不想要见到路易斯杰西的心情他多少还是能懂的。

“没事，也不能让杰西站这空等，走吧。”故作轻松。

“树！！！！！”深红卷发的高个青年大力挥舞着手臂，有些可爱。

“那，，你和杰西好好谈谈，我先去食堂等你。”森本慎太郎投来鼓励的眼神，田中树跟着点了点头。

“树！你终于下课啦！我等你快一个小时了，我记得你是十一点下课啊，怎么了，是加课了吗？”路易斯杰西一冲到面前就停不下来似的一个接一个问题抛过来。

田中树看着身边的人灿烂的笑容故作轻松地开口道：“嗯，对啊！我上学期那门学校突然给所有学院加上的必修，就那个日本文化史不是没考过嘛！今天就是加上这个课，唉，文科我是真的不行，我要废了，今天也什么都没记住。”

“啊，那个课我过了！我把笔记给你吧！我考了75呢！”高个男孩边走边说。

“不用啦，慎太郎有给我看他的笔记。”  
——对不起啦，慎太郎，要是杰西非要给我，那我怎么办，天天看着他的笔记才会更加考不过吧.........

“对了树！那天你怎么突然走掉了，说好一起玩新买的游戏来着。”  
——居然问我为什么走掉吗............

“啊，突然想起来早上洗衣机洗的衣服没有晾就赶紧回家了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不抓紧晾的话不是会闷出味道嘛，原谅我啦！下次再一起！”  
——自己应该没有表现出什么不对吧，杰西不会发现的吧。

路易斯杰西愣住几秒钟随即又带着他那独特的笑声笑了起来“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA居然是因为晾衣服！？那个游戏可好玩了！我和大我玩了整整一天呢，下次一起玩啊！真的特别好玩！”  
——大我......已经互相喊名字了啊，也对，都......是接过吻的关系了，我在惊讶什么。

“好嘞，一定！话说杰西，我不是总被人说看起来感情经历丰富嘛，最近又有人来咨询我，我都不知道怎么办了，你帮我出出主意？”田中树随意将自己的手搭上路易斯杰西的肩头。  
——如果我试探你，你会给我什么回应呢，杰西。

“哎？！明明树就没有过恋人！居然来问你？？？什么问题啊？”路易斯杰西对肩上突然出现的手毫不介意，没心没肺的揭着多年好友的老底。  
——就当是给自己的最后机会吧。

“有个大一的学妹来和我说，说她一直喜欢从小一起长大的一个朋友，但是一直不敢表白怕朋友也做不成，但是这个朋友最近呢，有了女朋友，这个学妹就很难过，想问问我该怎么办，该不该去表白呢。”  
——我知道在这里怀有期待是不对的，可你会怎么说呢，杰西。

“哎？？这么复杂吗？！但是我觉得啊，这么多年的朋友了，她的朋友可能察觉到了她的喜欢也不一定啊，这样子还是有了女朋友的话应该就比较悬了吧，去打扰别人也不太好吧，不如去邂逅新的恋爱！树，你觉得呢？”  
——打扰........好..........

“也是啊，我知道啦，谢啦杰西，替那个学妹谢谢你！我得去找慎太郎了，他还在食堂等我呢，去迟了他又要和我哥告状说我不好好吃饭，走了，拜。”田中树拿过路易斯杰西手上的粉色纸袋快步离开，生怕再慢个几秒，自己的眼泪就要不争气的滴下来了。

用手机给森本慎太郎发了个消息说今天不吃午饭了就向自己宿舍走，拿出包里的黑色棒球帽压在头上，让自己的脸埋在帽檐制造的阴影中，挡住已经不停溢出泪水的眼睛。

考古系的教学楼离宿舍楼是最近的，虽然松村北斗早就搬出宿舍自己租房住了，毕竟实在是和之前的室友们作息时间合不上。看着隔壁浅蓝色的宿舍楼，松村北斗不禁想起田中树，他好像就住这附近？

话说那天从浴室出来以后松村北斗就没见到田中树，想来也是先走了，本身学院也不是一起的这两天也没有遇到，很想见见他，但是实在找不到理由。有发过“田中さん，你的身体还好吗？那天有些抱歉。”这样的短信过去，但是也没有收到回复，甚至都没有出现已读的标志，也许在对话列表里看到是自己的名字就直接无视了吧。在对方的眼里他们应该就是在床上互相满足对方性欲的工具吧，没必要也没理由有过多的交集罢了。

“松村前辈好！”路过的学弟学妹微微鞠躬向松村北斗打着招呼打断了他的思绪。

微笑着点头回应着，虽然松村北斗看起来十分冷酷不好接近的样子，但很多向他请教问题的学弟学妹们都说他其实是个很温柔的人，讲解问题很详细，对待历史事件也有自己的独特见解。

刚好下午也没有课，想着回家做点什么吃的松村北斗就这么在教学楼门口看到了快步走着的田中树，帽檐压的极低，时不时抬手在脸上擦着什么。

——哭了？

努力克制自己想要直接冲上去抱住他的冲动，松村北斗僵在原地，自己也没有什么资格吧，如果连这个所谓交易都维持不住，该拿什么留在这个人的身边呢。田中树突然也停了下来，自暴自弃般掏出手机按了几下。

自己口袋里的手机震动了，居然，会打给自己吗。

“你在哪？”低沉得有些沙哑的声音。

“在学校。”一如既往温柔冷静的声线。

“我要见你。”  
——让我逃离现实吧，再一次就好。

田中树故作冷静已达到极限，虽然他知道自己这么对松村北斗呼来喝去很不公平，但在这一瞬间，他能想到唯一一个让自己忘记这一切的人就是他，是自己疯了吗，要是被森本慎太郎知道了，估计又是免不了一顿嘲笑。

“我也想见你，田中さん。”  
——虽然你没有想要见我。

声音从手机听筒和前方同时传来，田中树惊讶的抬起头，还抱着几本历史大部头的松村北斗站在自己面前，浅浅的笑着。  
——你怎么会出现的这么及时。

松村北斗伸手拉过田中树的手，果然带着点潮湿，“田中さん，你怎么了？”

田中树抿嘴不发一言。

松村北斗忍不住抬起手想要摸一摸田中树瞥向一边的头，顿了顿终究还是放下了。

略带小心地开口道：“你和路易斯发生了什么？”

一针见血。

“和你有关系吗？松村你不要管我的事，你以为你有比我好到哪里去吗？？？你不也是求而不得，不要忘了，我们是因为什么开始这段关系的，京本大我他也永远都不会喜欢你，还是说你想象力这么好，以为每次和你做的都是他？”田中树不屑地抽出一根烟，衔在嘴边。

松村北斗眉心紧紧皱起，一把拽过田中树的手腕就往前走说道：“至少现在，我并不是求而不得。”  
——因为你就在我手中。

这次他攥的特别紧，任田中树怎么抽手都挣脱不开。

一路无言。

刚进自己家的玄关，松村北斗就把田中树压在门口的落地镜上，欺身向着他的侧脸吻了下去，帽子在松村北斗的抚摸间掉落脚边，被压的有些乱的粉发在镜子上摩挲着，脸上干掉的泪痕暴露在灯光下闪着亮光，一如田中树耳骨上的那颗若隐若现的小钻石。

脸颊上落下的吻粗暴中竟有些温柔的错觉，被对方柔软的舌头舔舐着，田中树慢慢闭上眼睛任由自己被松村北斗拉入欲望的横流中，如果被淹没前也能体会被拥抱的感觉，就让这雨水浸透自己的骨髓，带自己离开吧。

——今天就也让你把我当成京本大我吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢对小破文的观看  
> (两人鞠躬)


End file.
